silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Neuri
History Within the most harsh and untested areas of the world the Neuri arise and flourish. Though the Clan with the fewest numbers, what the Neuri lack in organization they more than make up for in community. Most lead a nomadic lifestyle, travelling with their packs throughout continents, going wherever might offer the most to help sustain their way of life and to support their families. In the old days, it was on foot, or via wagon train. Now it's largely in U.V.s and minivans. Individuals may hitchhike or even reconnect with their heritage by taking to the road on all fours. The Neuri's lifestyle is very reminiscent of the old Romani, and perhaps some lineage of this is hinted at in their name which simply means "werewolf" in Wallachian. But, like all Clans, the Neuri are made up of all walks of life. If the individual values family, harbors a deep respect for nature and for the Spirit World, and does not fear nor hate what they are, then they stand a very good chance of finding a home within the Neuri. The Neuri see themselves not separate from nature, but an equal part of it. Their wolves are not unnatural and should be embraced. Detachment from human society is a core principle to the Neuri; people, possessions, homes do not matter to them. Only their Clan, their pack and families are important. Though their Clan exists in pockets throughout the world, whenever two Neuri pass they are almost required to share news and stories with one another from whatever parts they've travelled. In this day and age, passing along information is as speedy as ever and although many Neuri choose an isolated lifestyle, there will always be eyes and ears in the technological age. It is perhaps due to this preference for solitude that the Neuri boast the highest amount of wolfborn werewolves of all the Clans. And not because of inbreeding as is most often the case - and is actually greatly discouraged in their Clan - but because the Neuri believe they are blessed by the Sacred Spirit of the Wolf. In truth, it is because the Neuri have simply played the genetic game intelligently, and many wolfborn lycanthropes are a result of several successive generations of breeding with other lycanthropes. Because although there are so many Neuri packs that choose not to interact with the human population - or at the very least, try to limit their contact as much as possible - individuals are sometimes encouraged to venture out into the world on a journey known as The Open Road. It is often through here that they may seek a mate in the form of another shapeshifter and bring back news from the outside world. (Please note that not EVERY Neuri born into the Clan is a wolfborn. It's just slightly more common.) Most Neuri share an intimate relationship with their Others. Many are symbiotic. Others feel there is little to no divide at all between they and their Other Halves. As such many spend more time in their animal skins than they do in their human, as already mentioned, many even choose to isolate themselves completely from human society, mingling only with their own Clan or kind. Once these individuals take on a human form, depending on how long they've spent shifted, they will have become almost more fae in appearance - their human forms taking on some aspects of their animal, their bodies never fully accepting their humanity again. Understandably, these will find it harder to even approach human civilization without causing some kind of stir, and so they choose to linger along the edges, retaining enough of their humanity to be helpful to their Clan and will act as spies, warriors, and storytellers. To protect their own from Hunters and other dangers, the Clan has set up a network of special reserves of territory and urban safe spots marked by their Clan symbol - the Raven. Often Neuri numbers are so few and far between, that this rather ubiquitous icon in the northwest can be easily overlooked. But if a Neuri meets another Neuri, they need only mention the Clan by name to be greeted as an ally. If one is lying, then the Neuri worry not - because karma always roots out the liars from the truth-tellers in time, and they may have ended up helping someone who needed it anyway. One of the more significant roles the Neuri are known for is that of the shaman. They are therefore known as the most spiritual of the Clans, often acting as middle men between spirits, ghosts, and the living. They recognize the power of the Lycaon as brutish and disrespectful, and where a Lycaon tends to enslave or beat a spirit into submission to do their bidding, and Neuri tends to negotiate with them as if they were friends and siblings. They have long rituals, prayers, and many methods of making offerings. These often include the participation of more than one Clan member, almost celebratory dancing, singing, and storytelling, and sometimes the use of psychotropic drugs. The traditions of these are taken from far and wide and somewhat of a mishmash of various spiritual cultures given the Neuri's penchant for wordliness. In turn, spirits are more likely to cooperate with the Neuri. This Clan is also renowned for its reverence of storytelling, and many of their Elders are wondrous storytellers, hailed for their deep wisdom and understanding of nature and the Spirit World. There tends to be at least one Elder per pack, or at least one acting as an Elder or leader, and these individuals tend to have the strongest connection to the spirits as well as the best innate talent for weaving tales. Very often their Elders and soothsayers or shamans are one in the same. Relationship With Other Clans The Neuri tend to encroach on Lycaons' sacred sites. The Versipellis try to tame them, while the Ulf tend to challenge their strength. And the Benandanti may deride them for their laziness. But they will cooperate with some to reach mutual goals. Just be wary when helping a Neuri, as their philosophy is generally one of 'I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine, unless you aren't family, then anything is possible'. "Family" to a Neuri is somewhat subjective, however. To some it's simply that they are the same Clan, to others, the same pack, and others still, the same species. Still some individuals identify "family" as anyone they share a strong rapport with. Overall, not much is known to the other Clans about the Neuri, which is understandable given they are the least populated Clan, and what little does exist seldom come into contact with human civilization which is where a disproportionate number of lycanthropes still dwell. They appear mysterious, if friendly, but punishment can be quick and heavy if they are betrayed. Once a Neuri has been wronged, it seems as though every Neuri thereafter will be aware of that wrong and will outright refuse to help the individual or worse, betray them in return. This has earned them the reputation of being tricksters among the other Clans, and trust is to be earned on a case by case basis. Conversely, the Neuri are also known for their strong and respectful ties to the Spirit World, and many members of other Clans have come to them seeking help with the supernatural when needed. How to Recognize A Neuri Because obviously, your character may not always know what Clan the other character belongs to, if they are at all familiar with the Clans, here's a quick guide on what to look for. The stereotypical Neuri is usually envisioned to be someone of First Nations/Native American heritage. In some cases, the image of a Romani may pop into one's head. In truth, both and neither of these are accurate. Neuri is anyone who shares the philosophy of 'easy come, easy go' and 'family above all else'. Given their isolationist natures, however, many Neuri appear homeless and will dress in dirty or torn clothing and may look rather unkempt. Many ARE technically homeless and may blend in among the local homeless population, werewolf or otherwise if only to better conceal their natures, if it suits them. If a Neuri is one that has spent much of their time in their animal skin, then, when taking on human form, they may appear deformed in some way. (For a list of possible deformities, check out the Human Form section.) This may be enough to startle others who are unaware of such a thing happening. Despite the Neuri's reputation for being loners, if you find yourself in the company of one, there is very well likely to be at least two or even three in the very near vicinity. Neuri always seem somehow able to gravitate towards others of their Clan. They are also generally happy-go-lucky people, very friendly and eager to learn the ways of the world. This of course depends on the individual, but their culture is generally one of positivity even if it is also all too aware of how vindictive human nature can be. Things To Know About Challenges and Clan Abilities *Submitting a Clan Entry Challenge will gain you 1 Silver, and a free Clan Ability. Other Clan Abilities and augment ranks must be purchased with Silvers. *If you have not submitted a Clan Entry Challenge, you do not get your free Clan Ability. *Note that there is only ONE specific Clan Ability that you get for free. It is always listed first in the list of Clan Abilities for that Clan. *The One Free Clan Ability Rule works the same for Orders. *Note that every Clan technically has two free Abilities, but the second one will require a specific unlocked form to access. *If you switch Clans, you will keep all Abilities and augment ranks you have earned or bought. You will not keep any Clan Abilitues you got for free. *RPing out any challenge is always an option as well. But, the RP must consist of two or more players and must be submitted as a challenge. All those who participate in the RP will receive a Silver upon being reviewed by a mod. As always, the submitted RP log must be adequately edited, spelling and grammar checked, and all posts integrated seamlessly with one another. *Challenges derived from RP must have a note in the description detailing as such. Along with the names of the Players and their characters involved. *If you joined a Clan before coming to Chambury, you may spend two Silvers out of your starting eight along with an explanation on how you joined. You may include this information in your character's background section of their reference sheet. Clan Entry Challenge *Submitting a Clan Entry Challenge will gain you 1 Silver, and a free Clan Ability. Other Clan Abilities and augment ranks must be purchased with Silvers. *Show us, either though an image or a short story, how you came to be with the Clan in which you are now involved. *You’ve probably come a long way to find yourself in Chambury, BC, City of Wolves. Whether you were already in your current Clan before arriving, or being around other shapeshifters is a completely new experience for you, tell us how it all came to be. How did your arrival into your new family come to pass? Was it a series of particular events? Or one single, defining moment when you realized you belonged? Were you invited or was it a more natural process? Illustrate or write a key scene in this process. Keys to Joining The Neuri Clan The Neuri value loyalty above all else, and so somehow proving that to a Neuri member is probably the quickest way into the heart of the Clan. Somehow befriending a Neuri or especially saving his/her life can earn you a place at their bonfires. If you happen to find yourself invited to one anyway, be sure to bring along your best stories - bonus points if you're good at telling it - and surely you'll be invited back again and again. If a Neuri informs you to use the Clan's name as a means to seek help from someone, then you know you're family now. Others have found their way into the Clan by attempting to isolate themselves from human civilization (at times even their own kind) and may have simply gotten lost somewhere along the way. Excellent navigators, the Neuri are likely to find them and in their kindness, help a fellow were in their time of need. In return they only expect the same. Labelling Your Clan Entry Challenge Your Clan Entry Challenge must be labelled correctly and placed in the correct folder (Labelled Clan Entry/Exit Challenges in the gallery) in order to be accepted. In the title of your submitted deviation provide the following: (Clan)-Entry-(Name of Character) Examples: Versi-Entry-Autumn Ulf-Entry-Jonas Lyc-Entry-Seiberling Clan Exit Challenge Exiting a Clan could be considered the reverse of entering. Something has happened to change your character’s mind and/or philosophy. Their beliefs no longer align with that of the Clan and now they seek entry into another Clan that better suits them. At no point should your character be un-Clanned. It is preferable if the entry have some allusion to which ever Clan your character is switching to, but is not necessary. Presumably a shift in the way a character thinks will be evident in the submission somehow. Below you will find a description of how each Clan may take the leaving of another so that you may be fully aware of the consequences of your character’s departure. Show us, whether through writing or visual art, how it came to be that your character no longer belongs in their old Clan. Please indicate to which Clan you are migrating whether in the challenge itself or in the description of the image when you submit it to DeviantArt. Something’s changed inside of you. Whether you no longer sympathize with the Ulfhednar’s selfishness or think the Neuri’s drumming circles are cool, you realize you just don’t belong in this Clan any more. There’s been a difference of opinion, a change in philosophy, perhaps you never really felt like you belonged at all but there were individuals or an individual there that simply drew you. But now they’re gone, and there’s no longer a place for you in that Clan. Tell us the story, whether it’s illustrating that one single moment of realization, or writing about a series of events that led you this revelation. Keys to Exiting the Neuri Clan Doing the complete opposite of how you joined is probably the most concise way to get kicked out of this Clan, but once these doors close, they are very likely to never open again. Furthermore, you will carry with you a stigma that the entire Clan - even those you may have never met - will seem to be aware of. You may be tolerated within certain spaces, if not outright chased out (the Neuri seldom kill). Showing some disloyalty to a clan member or the Clan as a whole can get you excommunicated as quickly as you were inducted. If you choose to leave peacefully, however, it is as simple as telling everyone you know your goodbyes and venturing off to your new place in the world. To the Neuri, you will always be one of them even if you no longer directly associate with the Clan. Labeling Your Clan Exit Challenge Your Clan Exit Challenge must be labelled correctly and placed in the correct folder (Labelled Clan Entry/Exit Challenges in the gallery) in order to be accepted. In the title of your submitted deviation provide the following: (Clan)-Exit-(Name of Character) Examples: Versi-Exit-Autumn Ulf-Exit-Jonas Lyc-Exit-Seiberling Clan Abilities Detailed here: Neuri/Abilities Packs